milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Parks and Wreck
"Parks and Wreck" is the thirty-fourth episode of the second season of Milo Murphy's Law. With the Jefferson G. County field made unusable due to a freak accident, Milo, Zack, Melissa and Amanda offer to clean up the nearby Hamilton H. County park for the school picnic. However, Melissa and Amanda get a little too competitive by seeing who can clean up the park the best and Milo is forced to save Zack when he is hanging from a tall statue. Meanwhile, Dakota takes Doofenshmirtz to his job, as the latter finds an alien object that makes him boneless. Plot The Jefferson County Middle School Annual Picnic is relocated due to the football field getting covered in maple syrup. They decide to have it in Hamilton H. County Park and Principal Milder sends Milo Murphy, Zack Underwood, Melissa Chase and Amanda Lopez to set it up. When they arrive, the park is a mess and Melissa and Amanda get in a competition to clean the park the fastest. The girls each take a side and the boys clean the statue in the middle. Meanwhile, Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Vinnie Dakota are picking up trash in the desert. Doof sits in the van while Dakota picks up trash. At the park, Melissa and Amanda’s competition gets heated and Zack, who climbs the statue to clean it, is now dangling from it and Milo realizes he packed the wrong things for the day. In the desert Doof and Dakota are picking up trash and Doof finds a device that makes him go limp. At the park, Zack is losing it as Milo tries to get him down and the girls continue their competition. Back in the dessert, Dakota finds a limp Doof and touches the device and goes limp as well. At the park, Milo searches for things to help Zack as the girls fight over the hose and destroy their work. They realize they messed it up and agree to work together. In the dessert, Doof and Dakota get feeling back before Doof touches it and goes limp again. At the park, Zack thinks he is seventy-five percent marmicent. Meanwhile, Trucker Ted is driving a truck filled with goats. Milo blows a whistle and spooks goats. Seconds later Zack gets down via random objects from Milo's Backpack and the goats get loose in the park, but the kids corner them and make them a petting zoo. Everyone enjoys themselves and Melissa and Amanda shake hands. Back in the dessert, Dakota calls Bob Block to tell him about the device but he already knows about it. Block warns him about the device but ignores him when he tries to tell him and hangs up. Doof touches the device to relax as Dakota pokes him with his stick. Transcript Songs TBA Gallery Videos TBA Continuity * Murphy's law causing the Murphy's house to explode with mac and cheese in "Secrets and Pies" is referred to when Melissa says "I seem to remember mac and cheese exploding at your house." Trivia * This episode reveals that Dakota kept his job at PIG after Cavendish left. * When the park is cleaned up and the party is in place, the same dance music from "School Dance" is heard. * Trucker Ted breaks the Fourth Wall by mentioning how many appearances he makes throughout the episode. * This is the first time Milo packs the wrong things. Allusions * Parks and Rec: The episode title is a pun on Parks and Rec. * Hamilton: Lin-Manuel Miranda's musical is quoted when Milo explains to Milder why she'd never heard of Jefferson G. County's younger brother, Hamilton.("His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him.") * [[Phineas and Ferb|'Phineas and Ferb']]: On the No Trespassing Sign Dakota and Doof are cleaning by, it reads "Call 555-0142". This is the same number as Linda Flynn-Fletcher's phone number, this was revealed in the episode "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". Characters * Milo Murphy * Melissa Chase * Zack Underwood * Amanda Lopez * Vinnie Dakota * Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Trucker Ted * Elizabeth Milder * Bob Block * Kyle Drako International Airings *Scandinavia: June 12, 2019 *Russia: June 18, 2019 *Poland: July 10, 2019 *Japan: September 8, 2019 *Southeast Asia: September 22, 2019 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:P Category:Article stubs